


Inconvenient Epiphany

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Acrophobia, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, I throw eddie brock down an elevator shaft, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: Eddie has a startling realization at an inconvenient time.Or, Eddie learns to jump.





	Inconvenient Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/gifts).



> This was written for the Symbrock Holiday Gift Exchange! I hope you like it Guardian! Their prompt was 'The first time Eddie realized he needed his symbiotic other in his life and no one else.'
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Eddie had an epiphany as he fell down an elevator shaft. Specifically, it was the elevator shaft of the Salesforce Tower in the heart of San Francisco. Nearly 1,100 feet high. 61 stories tall.  True, it was not the most _convenient_ place to come to a startling life realization, but very little in his life could ever be described as convenient. The air whipped through his hair as he plummeted, his arms wind-milling to stay upright.

He had fallen from the very top floor, pushed by some entry-level goon before either he or Venom had a chance to do _anything_. They were _supposed_ to be investigating a shady architecture company, smuggling weapons and drugs around the country while they worked. Nobody was _supposed_ to know they were coming.

But things never seemed to happen the way that they were supposed to happen, hence the falling.

1,100 feet. About ten seconds before they fit the floor, which was rapidly approaching.

**You’re not screaming.**

“No, I’m not.” And Eddie sounded as shocked as he felt. There was a warmth in his stomach, and that’s when he finally understood. He felt a surprised yet pleased rumble from his other, while the familiar sensation of Venom overtaking them began at the back of his neck. Within a second, Eddie was peering through the eyes of Venom, feeling the twisting and tugging of his symbiote all around him.

 **That’s no fun,** Venom grumbled inside in his head.

“You’re the _worst_.” Eddie felt Venom tug the corners of their mouth upwards in a grin. Venom tilted their body up, swerving to the side of the elevator shaft. Their claws extended and dug into the wall. Chunks of concrete were torn away as they pushed in further, slowing their decent.

Eventually they came to a halt. The warmth in Eddies stomach hadn’t subsided in the slightest, and it was beginning to seep through their bond. He could feel Venom beginning to poke and prod at it. He shook his head.

 _Ignore it, love._ Eddie tilted his head upwards, still hanging from the wall. _We’ve got work to do._

Venom roared their agreement, their shout echoing up the shaft. Together they began the ascent. One claw in front of the other, pulling their way back up to the 61st floor. Eddie smiled as they began to find their rhythm. Faster and faster they moved, until it felt like they were _flying_ upwards. Eddie felt like his chest was going to burst.

They reached the stop quicker than Eddie would have ever believed possible. With another vicious snarl, Venom threw them both through the elevator doors.

The goon that had pushed them was still there.

 **Asshole!** Venom roared. Eddie agreed silently within.

The man didn’t even have a chance to scream out before Venom’s maw snapped shut around them.

 ** _Delicious_ asshole!** Venom roared once more.

 _Dude!_ Eddie shook with laughter inside his symbiote. _Think before you string words together like that!_

 **We’re not wrong** , Venom scoffed.

Eddie only laughed harder in response. _C’mon_ , he thought when he finally was able to straighten out his thoughts _.  Let’s get what we’re looking for and get the fuck out of here._

It only took a couple of minutes to find pretty damning evidence. Venom was tearing through desks and file cabinets with ease. Eddie’s original plan had been to pick the locks as to not leave any evidence, but the headless corpse outside was evidence enough. They found proof that this company was smuggling drugs, smuggling weapons, even smuggling people. Eddie’s stomach churned at the thought, silently angry that there wasn’t anyone else in this office Venom could snack on. They took pictures of everything they needed, even stuffed some paper in their back pocket to look more closely at later.

“I’m gonna have to drop this information off to some other journalist,” Eddie mused aloud. “We can’t have massacre tracing back to us.”

**It’s hardly a massacre, Eddie. It’s _one_ asshole. **

“One _delicious_ asshole, yes I know,” Eddie giggled again. He put his phone away, and gazed out the window. They were so very, very high up. San Francisco was spread out before them, the lights shining bright in the darkness. He knew what Venom was going to say before they even spoke.

 **Jump, pussy.** Venom’s voice had that teasing lift it always got when they were being a dick. It had become an ongoing joke of theirs to tell Eddie to jump when they knew he was scared.

Eddie concentrated on the warmth in his chest. The warmth that he had felt since his inconvenient epiphany in the elevator shaft. He took a step forward, unlocking the window.

“Okay.”

The voice in his head was silent, and Eddie almost laughed as he pictured Venom doing a double-take.

 **What?** Their voice sounded incredulous.

“I said okay.”

**You _never_ say okay. **

“I know, but-” Eddie stumbled over his words. He put his hand over his chest, right where he felt the warmth. He gave a mental nudge to Venom, and soon an inky blackness covered that hand. “I know that you’re gonna catch me.”

He felt Venom give a mental huff.

We always catch us, Eddie.

“I know. But I know that _better_ now, if that makes sense.”

It doesn’t.

“Asshole, listen. When I was falling, I wasn’t even scared. If you would have told me three years ago that I would fall down one of the tallest buildings in San Francisco and not even feel the _slightest_ bit of fear, I would have called you fucking crazy.” Eddie took a deep breath. “But I wasn’t scared today. I knew that you would catch me. You’ll always catch me.” He stopped for a moment. “And I’m not just talking about _jumping off of buildings_ here. I don’t need anyone else. You got me.”

Venom kept their silence through Eddie’s entire speech. Slowly, Eddie felt Venom spread from his hand to his chest, covering his entire torso. It contracted ever so slightly, and Eddie relaxed into Venom’s interpretation of a hug.

**You’re the shittiest poet we know.**

Eddie burst into laughter, bending over slightly.

“Fuck _off_ , loser!” When he got himself together once more, he raised his Venom-coated hand and pressed his lips against it.

He opened the window completely, deeply breathing in the night air.

Eddie bent his knees, focusing on the warmth that had spread through his entire body, and jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading. If you had the time to leave a review, that would mean the world to me. I've also got plenty of other Venom works on my account, including a couple of finished multi-chapter fics, so feel free to check those out!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at spockazilla.tumblr.com


End file.
